


Bend and Not Break

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, RWBY
Genre: Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, Crossover, F/F, I started watching or had just finished TLOK when I wrote this, Ice Flower, Professional Bending match, RWBY x Legend of Korra, Ruby Rose (RWBY) - Freeform, Ruby x Weiss, Weiss Schnee - Freeform, Weiss X Ruby - Freeform, White Rose - Freeform, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, Yang x Blake, and Ruby is the Avatar because why not?, blake x yang - Freeform, mostly - Freeform, pretty much team RWBY as a Pro Bending Team, this was fun to write, yellow jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: CROSSOVER!!!Team RWBY are Vale's hottest Pro Bending Team, the Dust Diamonds! They're on a fast track to enter a huge tournament, but they desperately need a sponsor! Either way, this bout decides it all!





	Bend and Not Break

**Author's Note:**

> KORRA CROSSOVER! I mean, it's basic af but oh well!
> 
> Ruby as the Avatar. Which Avatar in the cycle, I have no clue. Didn't put that much thought into that for this fic.  
> Weiss as a waterbender. Ice is just frozen water, is it not?  
> Blake as an earthbender. Because Blake is my fave and my fave from Avatar is an earthbender. (Toph Beifong for the WIN!)  
> Yang as a firebender. It makes sense.
> 
> Really just a Pro-Bending match. Whatever, have a fic!

Vale City's newest up-and-coming Professional Bending Team was known as the Dust Diamonds. They were an independent team, though they were diligently trying to get a sponsor. They consisted of Weiss Schnee the waterbender, Blake Belladonna the earthbender, and Yang Xiao Long the firebender. They also featured an alternate in Ruby Rose, though they kept her identity secret so she could play any position.

  
Or they had, at least, until she had mistakenly bent an earth disc when she was at the firebending position. She then bent the remaining elements to prove that she was, in fact, the Avatar. She was allowed to continue, so long as she only bent the element she was assigned.

  
"All right, gang, tonight's match is the deciding match for whether we make the tournament or not. We'll be battling the Booming Beowolves, and they're pretty incredible. Nothing we can't handle, though," Yang told her teammates with a grin. She was always cheery, even that time they'd been completely massacred by the Queen Taijitus from Atlas.

  
"More importantly, we need to get this sponsorship from the Schnee Dust Company," Blake reminded them, looking to Weiss. "You sure you can't work any of your magic? Your sister does run the place..."

  
"Well, she only just got that position. Our so-called father was only convicted last month. Winter should be watching our game tonight, so let's be at the top of our game!" Weiss encouraged. Blake practiced her offense by bending earth discs at a dummy. Yang was hurling fire this way and that to warm up.

  
No, that pun was not intended, but I'm keeping it anyway because Yang would want it that way.

  
"You sure I couldn't just convince your sister? I have my firebending, not to mention other ways to turn up the heat," Yang persisted with a smirk. Blake shot an earth disc at Yang, which she narrowly blocked with a stream of fire.

  
"Please don't make me have to kill Weiss's sister..." Blake requested as she returned to smashing her dummy with rocks.

  
Ruby sat off to the side of the gym, bending the music that poured from the phonograph toward her teammates. Airbending had its advantages on and off the battlefield. The most accomplished of airbenders could even fly, though Ruby had yet to even attempt that skill. Her earthbending skills were ever-increasing. She could even bend metal just a bit.

  
One of these days she wanted to learn how to bend lava. It was a miserably specific skill set, though. Yang had taught her to bend lightning with her fire skills, but she had yet to conjure it herself. Deflecting it was useful enough, though.

  
Waterbending had allowed her to bend plants, and she was capable of bloodbending, even though it was illegal. She'd learned it outside the kingdoms from an old woman in Anima. She only used it in the direst of situations. She hadn't needed it since coming to Vale City, and she hoped to keep it that way.

  
Weiss's Scroll beeped, and she answered it. "Winter! Are you coming to watch our match?!" Weiss asked, almost cheering into the Scroll. She pumped her fist at her sister's answer. "We'll be at the top of our game, as always," Weiss bragged. Blake and Yang called a greeting to Winter. Ruby was the alternate, and she had yet to meet Winter anyhow.

  
Weiss hung up her call and walked over to hug Ruby. Ruby kissed her lips softly, earning cheers from Blake and Yang. "Knock them dead, Snow Angel," Ruby encouraged. Weiss grinned.

  
"I will certainly try to kill them all, Gemstone," Weiss assured her, leaning in for another kiss.

  
"Get off of her!" Yang joked, earning a finger from the waterbender.

  
"Let them have a moment, Yang. In fact, we can have one also," Blake suggested, stealing a quick kiss from the blonde firebender. The two had a pretty steamy kiss by comparison, but the PA cut the two of them off, calling for the teams to report to the court. Ruby cheered her teammates on as they took the court. She snagged a spot on the sidelines to watch the match.

  
"Good evening, citizens of Vale City! Tonight's final match will be yet another deciding bout. The last slot in the tournament will be filled by the winner of this match. From the island of Menagerie, we have the three most furious faunus on the Bending circuit, the incredible Booming Beowolves!!" The announcer's voice boomed through the arena. Cheers broke out as the Beowolves took their side of the court.

  
The three faunus worked up the crowd well enough, pumping them all up for the match. Their waterbender was a wolf, the earthbender had reindeer antlers, and their firebender sported scales on his skin.

  
"I thought there was a girl on their team..." Yang mentioned.

  
"The bird girl is their alternate. She plays earth, but they say she's an airbender that bends the discs with air." Blake answered.

  
"I don't know why they haven't incorporated airbending into the sport yet," Weiss mused. "Probably because it would throw a wrench in the ruleset."

  
"More like they're too lazy to change the game up. Airbenders have been back around for a few hundred years now, so they've had more than plenty of time," Yang added.

  
"And representing Vale City, your most favorite femme fatales: put your hand together for the Dust Diamonds!" The commentator paused to hear the crowd roaring for their favorite girls. "Still an independent team, but talks of a sponsorship with the Schnee Dust Company have surfaced. Surely Miss Schnee wishes to earn her sister's representation. Weiss has always been a diligent worker, as far as I've seen, so here's hoping big sister Winter can be swayed by Weiss and her team!"

  
The girls took their places on the court. Blake was running Zone Three in the back with Yang on the frontlines in Zone One. Weiss took the middle ground in Zone Two. The bell rang out for the first round to begin, and Blake sent disc after disc flying at the opposition. Headshots were prohibited for any element but water, and Blake could only bend the provided earth discs.

  
Weiss shot short streams of water at the other team, knocking their waterbender out of Zone Two. Yang had knocked the opposing earthbender out of Zone One, opening that Zone for the Diamonds. Yang blasted fireballs at anyone that crossed her path, but their firebender had bent Yang's fire back at her. Weiss shot a stream of water, extinguishing the flame.

  
The bell came again, and the Diamonds had won the first round.

  
Round two came and went with neither team taking any territory or dishing any knockouts, so a tiebreaker was called. The coin toss was called 'Blue' and the Diamonds chose 'Fire' for the one-on-one match. The center zone lifted from the floor and the two firebenders duked it out, with Yang knocking the reptile out of the zone and earning them the round.

  
Round Three began before they knew it, and it finished even faster. The Dust Diamonds knocked the Booming Beowolves out of the ring within the first minute. The crowd roared for them.

  
"Wait just one moment, folks! We have a treat for you all: Winter Schnee is here with a few words!" The crowd went bananas at that.

  
"So, my sister's team has made it into the tournament, and she has proven more than capable as a Pro-Bender. The Schnee Dust Company is in my hands now, and we will be sponsoring the Dust Diamonds in the tournament! We'll see you in Vytal, Vale City!!" She announced. The whole arena was now on their feet for the incredible Dust Diamonds.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Bend and Not Break' by Dashboard Confessional
> 
> This is an older one that I was not that sure about, but I've kinda gotten over all that.


End file.
